


【奇異玫瑰】隨意發糖短篇集

by LovingRoss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 計劃是每章獨立，前後沒關係偶爾會有肉末日常片段小確幸計劃寫十章，希望能完成





	1. 小紅

小紅氣沖沖地來到玫瑰面前，比劃著對奇異將自己和擦手布搞亂了的不滿。

玫瑰沒有花上很多時間就能理解小紅的意思，畢竟心裡都是同一個人，很容易就能有共同語言。

玫瑰將小紅安撫下來，並答應將小紅的不滿和委屈向奇異說一下。

==========

奇：所以小紅把自己摺混在毛巾裡面睡覺，我拿錯了就要怪我咯？

在玫瑰和奇異說明狀況之後，奇異孩子氣地為自己的行為狡辯。

掛在玫瑰身上的小紅生氣地指手劃腳，明顯不同意奇異的說法。

玫瑰在小紅的衣領低語了幾句。

小紅決定把玫瑰包裹起來飛(誘)走(拐)。

==========

三日後。。。

奇異乖乖向小紅道歉，還賠上了小紅最喜歡的高級有機花香洗滌劑，小紅才把玫瑰還給奇異。

奇異因為這項開支給王說了大半個月，還扣掉了三分一的伙食。

看來至尊法師...... 只是個虛銜 (¯―¯٥)

End


	2. 事後

超級英雄和前空軍的文職CIA的體力差... 日常克己的奇異又一次後悔失去分寸。

被消耗殆盡的玫瑰昏睡在床上，身體的泛紅漸漸退卻，然而奇異做成的紅腫瘀痕在白淨下更顯礙眼。

奇異雖心痛，但更多的卻是回味。

誰叫他的玫瑰該死的惹火。

然後，在法術可以代勞的情況下，奇異還是選擇用凡人的力氣將玫瑰抱到浴室。

畢竟在清理時玫瑰半夢半醒地嚷著不要了受不了了，偶爾還含糊地吐出下流情話饒實在是太犯規。

所以罪魁禍首究竟是哪位？大概是玫瑰呢。

End


End file.
